


Joyous Jelly

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Windblade tries out a gift given to her by a cheeky Chromia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In the foreign market on Cybertron, the device was called the Tharkorosian Embra. Local consumers and sellers just dubbed it "the funbug." To Windblade, however, it was "Chromia's gag gift that might not actually be a gag gift after all."

"You don't need to actually use it. Just throw it away, or give it to someone special," Chromia told Windblade shortly after the Seeker opened her gift. Windblade looked confused, and Chromia winked. "But if you do... Don't read past the third instruction. That way it's more of a... pleasant surprise."

Windblade glanced from the personal note and instructions in her hand, then down at the "funbug" stretched out on her berth. Nearly the same length as her body, it resembled a large vertical blob of pink gelatin. What Windblade figured were veins, nerves, or even organs were faintly visible from the surface. Both ends were hooked in a way, and along its glob-body were small pods.

According to Chromia (as well as further investigations on Teletraan-1 under a proxy), this was a popular sex device on Tharkoros VII. It appeared alive, and even occasionally moved, but it apparently wasn't sentient or sapient. If so, it was the most base of organisms with maybe one or two brain cells between its tail and head. The subject would put the funbug on (wear it, more-so), and... Well, Chromia did tell her not to read past #3 on the instructions.

Windblade didn't know why she was even entertaining the idea of trying this thing on, let alone interfacing with it. Her initial reaction went from confusion to shock then to horror and slight repulsion. As the days went on, and the stress in her life mounted, repulsion turned to intrigue and, somewhat embarrassingly, sexual curiosity.

It wasn't like Windblade never used toys before. She'd just never used one so... creepy? Windblade couldn't help but poke it a few times; she even jumped, wings hiking, when it reacted with a wiggle to the first touch. It looked harmless enough. Chromia would never give her something that would jeopardize her health or her life. And it'd been so damn long since Windblade had any personal time to herself, in more ways than one.

"I'm just not gonna tell her," Windblade sighed. One browplate twitched. "She'll never let it go if I do." After a pause, Windblade threw her arms up with a loud "ugh!" then went to work reading the instructions.

There was a remote control with a little panel of numbered, multi-colored buttons. But first, she'd need to prep herself. The funbug was suppose to be lubricated, but she'd probably want to get warmed up before engaging with the... thing. Windblade sat down with a bottle of lubricant; she parted her panels, coated fingers first giving her unit a couple strokes before sinking inside her channel. It was suppose to be quick, but then she started getting a little too into it, optics closing, mouth parting to moan--

Windblade's eyes snapped open, her engine buzzing. Right, no. Okay. Save some for the funbug. When she was eventually satisfied (though now twice as frustrated), she invented deep and slowly laid down beside the funbug. Windblade stared at it, as if she were expecting it to suddenly speak and ask her how she was doing, but with an oily leer and wink. Windblade scowled and shook the image out of her head.

Another inhale, Windblade slid her hands beneath the funbug and lifted it on top of her. It wasn't as heavy as it looked. Was that a good thing? She fretted, adjusting it to lay perfectly down her torso, its end between her legs. Its head poked her chin; maybe it was too big? God, this was just so _weird_. Windblade was glad she was alone.

Windblade picked up the remote. From the instructions, she punched the #2 button. Hesitantly, she hit #3 too, her optics flushed. Windblade laid her head back, taking in the weight barely pinning her down. She asked herself one last time if she wanted to continue? ... Yes. Yes, she was going to do this. This was a sex toy, for God's sake, why should she fear it?

No, not fear. Just kinda... Well, _look at it_. She'd probably deactivate if anyone caught her wearing and fucking this thing.

Windblade frowned. No one was here to judge her. Maybe Primus. Shit. Okay, no, stop--stop psyching yourself out.

Windblade proceeded with the last bit of instructions she'd read. The rest would be a surprise. She gulped, then hit the yellow button.

Winblade gasped. The funbug suddenly came to life, so to speak, with a soft whir. A vibration she felt tickling her chassis, but little else. She put the remote down, but within hand's reach. Slits opened along the pods, and out popped a number of jelly-like tendrils. Windblade squeaked; they moved fast, too fast, the ropes wrapping around and clinging to her body. Two held her legs open and stiffened into harder material, making it difficult but not completely impossible to close her legs. The same could be said about her arms; the tentacles pinned them to her sides, but she could still break free and grab the remote or whatever if she wanted.

The funbug continued whirring. After a few seconds, the vibrations increased. She could feel them now, a pleasant warmth blossoming up her backstrut. As her body started relaxing against the shaking device (it looked kind of like an organic Arkus millipede, she'd seen them before in history-banks), it began... leaking. Windblade feared it was broken, but soon realized this was all part of the procedure. Like the tendrils, it bled excess gelatin substance into her seams and any little nook or cranny it could find without breaking off from the base. The jelly warmed up, and Windblade groaned. Not only did it feel good, but it even alleviated a few minor aches and pains in her joints.

Windblade closed her optics and enjoyed the gentle vibrations and (odd) caresses of the funbug. After every minute passed, however, the vibrations increased, and ten minutes in, Windblade was finally feeling the waves deep in her struts and infrastructure. Windblade whimpered, twitching and wiggling into the mass teasing her, rubbing against her groin and engorged, aching genitalia. This couldn't be it, could it? This would get painful soon. She didn't want to spend her rare time off for something tedious and--

The funbug shuddered, and Windblade felt the gelatin over her crotch shift and change. The Seeker cried in alarm as a wet mass prodded inside her channel, right against her anterior node. Its shape and girth resembled a large unit.

So, this thing had genitals, apparently.

Windblade gulped. Her thighs twitched, legs struggling weakly against the tendrils holding them open. Her channel fluttered with anticipation, and the unit-mass grew, pushing inside. Windblade keened, twisting in the tentacles. The unit-mass stretched, filling her completely, but stopped before shoving against tighter barriers. When it started thrusting, Windblade's vision spun dizzily.

The funbug wasn't done yet. Gelatin stretched and coated her unit in its warm folds. It started rolling, up and down, up and down. Felt just like someone riding her enthusiastically. Windblade gasped, and once her mouth opened, the blunt-hooked head bumping against her chin jerked up and--Windblade gagged, choking on the tentacle the head extended into her mouth. It stretched to fill it, keeping her from closing down on the mass. Its edge pushed against her intakes, and she gurgled around it, wide-eyed and optics flushed violet. It started thrusting, matching the rhythm of the unit-mass pumping into her channel.

The vibrations returned, and Windblade's optics rolled back in her head. She moaned, deep and heavy and obscene. But no shame or embarrassment, just pure carnal pleasure. The sloppy wet noises of the mass wriggling in her mouth and deeper down her throat were the same as the units jerking her off and stuffing her channel. Her entire body rocked along the berth, surrendering entirely to the device. Any tension left in her frame dissipated, or was massaged out from the jelly pulsing in her seams.

Windblade's mind was doing somersaults. _Primus, Primus, too good, too good, s-scrap!_

Windblade hated that this funbug actually felt more intense than any partner she'd interfaced with before. It was a little sad, but she'd complain about that later. Right now she just wanted to be fucked by this alien thing forever and ever.

Windblade whimpered as the vibrations turned rough. Her body shook violently along, slamming down into the unit-mass with loud clap-clap-clapping noises. The channel-mass around her unit started twisting and curling, a sensation she couldn't get from a regular bot. She was deep-throating the tentacle in her mouth now; the slight ache in her jaws, forced to remain open to accommodate the larger tendril, was nothing compared to the overwhelming sensations running through the rest of her body.

"Mm, mmm," Windblade moaned. _Y-Yes, yes, I'm--I'm--!_ Her channel overloaded first, and she was fucked too damn silly to even notice the transfluid join the gelatin inside the funbug's body. She arched off the bed with a squeal at her second overload, spurts of purple liquid floating in clouds up into the base of the device, pooling together in an orb. A collection of her sexual fluids--not as arousing, but again, didn't matter, didn't care.

The tentacle in her mouth wiggled free, morphing back into its hooked head. Windblade coughed and panted, coolant dribbling from the corners of her lips. "Scrap," she cursed, voice hoarse and laced with lust. She could hear her plating rattle and shake, wings shivering beneath her.

Windblade collected herself, taking deep swallows and inventing to cool down. The jelly in her seams rejoined the funbug. As soon as the tentacles binding her retracted back into their pods, Windblade weakly grabbed the remote and looked at it, her vision blurred. She knew the top three buttons--red, blue, yellow--were sequence modes, while the bottom three--green, pink, purple--were individual.

Windblade chewed her lip. She wondered what sequence red could do... Almost haphazardly, she hit the red button, and the funbug reactivated. This time, the pod-tentacles were thicker and sturdier, and Windblade squealed as they actually managed to grab and _lift her up_. She dropped the remote; tendrils wrapped tightly around her wrists. She struggled for only a few seconds--right, play along.

Windblade allowed her body to be moved and manipulated. She flinched as she was turned over and upside down, just enough to lay her head out on the berth. Her legs were held open again, along with her arms. She could see her pressurized unit in the funbug, but it was parting in the middle to expose her channel.

"O-Oh, Primus..." Windblade mumbled as she watched the funbug split off two thick tentacles at its rear. She bit her bottom lip hard. Knew what was coming.

And it came.

The first tentacle thrust inside her channel, wiggling in deep. Windblade screamed, body writhing. The second tentacle lowered itself, its end splitting off into three small, wispy little extensions. Two forcibly held her channel open wide, giving the tentacle jerking inside her a little more space, biting into her folds. The third miniature tendril found her anterior node, wrapped around it tight, and tugged.

Windblade keened loud enough she swore everyone else in this damn building heard her. The rest of the second tentacle, still relatively fat and plump, wiggled and squeezed into any remaining space inside her channel. It had to make room, forcing her open, and Windblade threw her head back with a wail. It was like being split open, but the searing pain felt nothing short of amazing. The tentacles went in so deep, they curled and wound around her tanks to bump and grind up against her abdominal armor, pushing hard enough to bend the dermal plating.

" _Yes_!" Windblade squealed. Her optics, wet and stinging with coolant, rolled back, her tongue hanging obscenely from her large smile. Drool streaked up her chin, down her cheeks, mingling with a few shed tears. "Oh Primus, oh Primus! H-Harder, harder!"

Windblade's pressurized unit was aching, needing to be touched. The funbug seemed to know, waiting until it reached the edge of desperation before engulfing it. The fucking thing had been teasing her, but she hardly noticed. Didn't notice the room had doubled and she might have gone a little cross-eyed, too. Jelly wrapped and unwrapped around the length of her unit, tightening and tugging between each squeeze. More prodded inside her slit, shallow at first, before digging inside, deeper and deeper, until it was damn well fucking it.

"M-More!" Windblade gasped. She grabbed at one tentacle around her wrist, struggling to pull it off. The funbug complied, letting both of her hands go. She snatched each tentacle up, opened wide and let them slide inside her mouth. Windblade grunted, immediately sucking on both tendrils as one settled down her throat and the other wiggled just at her intakes. She purred and moaned, head bobbing furiously. Lips pulled and stretched with each slurping suckle.

Windblade settled into a rhythm, rocking and grinding with an accompanying melody of muffled moans and mm-mm-mms. Her unit overloaded seconds before her channel, filling the funbug up with more vibrant purple transfluid. She rode out the final orgasm, practically inhaling the tentacles in her mouth, before finally shuddering and flopping weak and, ironically enough, jelly-like against the berth.

The funbug withdrew all of its tentacles inside its body and pods. Panting heavily, Windblade's hooded optics watched as the funbug reared up and towered over her. A slit opened down its belly. Windblade squeaked as it shot out her transfluid it had collected--as if it, too, were orgasming. Transfluid streaked across her torso, along her face and in her open mouth, drenching her in thick runny gobs.

The funbug laid back down on Windblade and went still and quiet.

Windblade heaved, shuddering and shaking from the top of her helm to the tips of her boots. Her vision started clearing after a few minutes, but it would take a few more before she'd find the strength to speak. An image of Chromia winking appeared in her buzzing CPU.

Windblade licked her lips, tasting more transfluid and coolant. "D-Dammit... Chromia..." she croaked. 

Windblade fell into stasis for a heavy, long nap.


End file.
